tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Quarry Trucks
Quarry trucks 'are special trucks that are used around the quarries of Sodor, for carrying stone and other materials. Hoppers 'Hoppers are larger than trucks, and are used to carry large amounts of coal and gravel all over Sodor. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure's large amounts of ballast were filled into the hoppers for the building of the new branch line. To date, Hector is the only hopper that has been named and seen with a face. The hoppers are mostly painted black and grey, while some others are painted yellow, brown. They are based on the British Railways' ZFV Dogfish Hoppers and the 22T Iron Ore Hoppers. Gallery BufferBashingRS1.png|Hoppers with Donald and James BufferBashingRS4.png ThomasTootstheCrows3.png|Henry pulling the hoppers Henry'sHero22.png|Hoppers near a water tower Henry'sHero8.png|A large line of hoppers Henry'sHero13.png|Hiro pulling the hoppers Stone Trucks Owned by the Ffarquhar Quarry Company, these small trucks are used to carry stone from the Anopha Quarry to Ffarquhar. They are usually faceless, although in Season 2's Percy's Predicament, the Spiteful Brake Van's face appeared on a truck. A stone truck was also seen with a face in Season 5's Oliver's Find. On some occations, the stone trucks have been seen carrying china clay and even at the Clay Pits. Livery In the Railway Series, the stone trucks were painted in a range of colours, they also had the letters "FQC" in white lettering on both sides. In the television series, the stone trucks were just painted grey and brown, like the regular trucks. Basis The stone trucks are based on the SR 10 ton 5-plank open wagons. Once they were incorrectly depicted as 7-plank open wagons. Gallery File:MavisAndTheLorryRS1.png|Stone trucks in the RWS File:BulstrodeRS6.png|Stone trucks incorrectly depicted as 7-plank trucks File:BulstrodeRS5.png|Stone trucks fall onto Bulstrode File:Toby'sTightropeLMillustration4.png|Stone trucks illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:Percy'sPredicament36.png|Stone trucks in the TVS File:PopGoestheDiesel061.png|Stone trucks with Diesel File:ThomasGetsBumped58.png|Thomas behind a stone truck File:Toby'sTightrope54.png|Stone trucks near mavis File:HorridLorry31.png|A stone truck is next to Percy File:Salty'sSecret25.png|Stone trucks with Mavis and Salty File:FQCTruckBasis.jpg|A real SR 10 ton 5-plank open wagon China Clay Trucks Owned by the Sodor China Clay Company, these large trucks are used to carry china clay from the Clay Pits, to Brendam Docks for shipping to the Mainland. On some occations, the china clay trucks have been seen carrying scrap and stone. In the Railway Series, the china clay trucks were covered in tarps like they would in real life, but in the television series, they are unrealistically open-topped. Livery The early livery of the china clay trucks was red and green, with their company's name in white lettering on both sides. In the Railway Series, the china clay trucks were painted grey and orange. In the television series, they are painted brown. Basis In the Railway Series, the china clay trucks were based on the 5-plank trucks. In the televison series, the china clay trucks were based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's bogie goods wagons scaled up to standard guage and decreased in size. Trivia * One of the models of the China Clay Trucks was used in Thomas' sister series TUGS, usually being pulled by the characters Puffa and the Goods Engine. * In the Railway Series, the trucks were covered in tarpaulins, much live in real life. However, in the TV series, they are unrealistically left opened. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) *Capsule Plarail (metallic, green, and coal versions) Gallery File:TheDiseaselRS1.png|A China clay trucks in its early livery TrevorHelpsOutRS5.png|China clay trucks in the RWS File:DownTheDrainRS1.png|A line of China clay trucks File:DownTheDrainRS2.png|Ben pulling some china clay trucks File:SavedfromScrap25.png|China clay trucks in the TVS PercyTakesthePlunge49.png|China clay trucks with Henry File:PopGoestheDiesel36.png|Empty China clay trucks Plantwagonbasis.jpg|The China clay trucks' TVS basis Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayNeilWithChinaClayTruck.jpg|Wooden railway with Neil CapsulePlarailBrownGravelTruck.jpg|Wind-up Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|metallic version Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|green version Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Prorotype coal version CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg|Coal version Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|coal version blue Category:North Western Railway Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Trucks